fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
Mexico City Times
The Mexico City ''Times'' is a major newspaper in the United States of Mexico based in the capital city of Mexico City. The 5 July 1881 issue quotes Senate Minority Leader Thomas Rogers' acceptance speech after winning the Liberty Party's presidential nomination for the 1881 Mexican elections. In his speech, Rogers denounced the Moralistas as "a cancer that would destroy our society, and bring to an end this noble experiment in republicanism." However, Rogers did admit: "The large corporations of California and Jefferson control not only those states, but the rest of the nation as well. Large problems require large solutions. If elected, I promise to curb the influence of those elements in our society that operate against the common good." The 19 July 1881 issue of the Times reported on the Massacre of the Innocents at the Palenque Convention four days earlier. The 3 June 1892 issue of the Times reported on a statement made by Chief of State Benito Hermión the day before pledging in the wake of the Isthmian War that "Mexico will never go to war again." However, Hermión added, "We stand guard against any who would threaten us. The nation that transgresses U.S.M. rights must be prepared to accept the consequences." The 3 April 1901 issue of the Times reported Hermión's announcement the day before that the U.S.M. was being superceded by a Mexican Empire with himself as Emperor of Mexico. Diego Santiago, a columnist for the Times wrote about President Anthony Flores on 5 June 1909, saying, "The President is the lowest common denominator, and what is more surprising, he appears proud of it." The Times quoted President Flores in its 16 November 1909 issue saying that "ours is the most dynamic country in the history of mankind." In its 9 February 1914 issue, the Times carried a story of a meeting between President Flores and the two men trying to succeed him, Senator Albert Ullman and Secretary of State Victoriano Consalus. The subject of the meeting was the challenge posed by French President Henri Fanchon, and in the story Ullman was made to appear weak, which suggests that the Consalus campaign was the source of the story. Nine days later, after his defeat, Ullman was quoted in the Times saying, ""Not since 1857 -- over half a century ago -- has a Libertarian occupied the Presidential Palace. Our last successful candidate, Hector Niles, was elected when the public turned against the Rocky Mountain War. Perhaps it will take a similar tragedy to get us back in office." Sobel cites the Times of 17 February for Consalus's inaugural address from the day before: "Our land has had more than its share of war. Its history has been written in blood. From the days of the conquistadores, to the North American Rebellion, through the Rocky Mountain War and the bloodshed of the Hermión dictatorship, we have suffered. We want no war, and so we prepare for combat sadly, hoping it will not fall to this generation to suffer the fate of its ancestors." In the debate over slavery that swept over Mexico after the Chapultepec Incident, the 18 January 1917 issue of the Times quoted Ullman saying, "We are harvesting the crop sown even before the Wilderness Walk. Do the people of Mexico actually believe they can avoid responsibility for their past?" On the question of his seeking the Liberty Party's presidential nomination, the 24 February 1920 issue included a quote from General Emiliano Calles that he "planned to remain in the army for the rest of my life. In any case, Mr. Ullman will doubtless be that party's nominee." Two days after Calles stared down an anti-manumission mob in Mexico City, Walter Anderson wrote in the 24 September 1920 issue, "Our posterity will consider Calles a great man; the sons and grandsons of his opponents will praise him as a liberator. But their parents will not forgive him. The Mexicanos consider Calles a traitor to his people; the Anglos and Hispanos have not forgotten he is a Mexicano. The Indians will support him as will the freedmen, but they count for little in the way of numbers. Calles will be president for five more years, and in this time he will lack a constituency. It will be a difficult period for him, and a sorry one for Mexico." A year after Calles' election, Josephine Williams of the Jefferson Times compared him to a piece of petrified wood. The 1 March 1921 issue of the Mexico City Times quoted Ullman's riposte: "Miss Williams had better consult some good geology and chemistry texts before she pontificates so wisely!" On Calles' last day in office, 2 April 1926, the Times editorialized, "General Calles was important in spite of himself, but he was no republican. Without realizing it, Calles was in the mold of El Jefe. Fortunately for the nation, he lacked the sophistication to know this." Five years later, in the 3 December 1931 issue (possibly in response to Calles' death), the Times wrote, "Emiliano Calles was doubtless the greatest president this nation ever had." When John Jackson, the President of Kramer Associates, held a press conference on 5 May 1929 to announce a massive reorganization of the company, the Times carried the story in the next day's issue. President Pedro Fuentes' announcement of the formation of the Zwicker Commission on 17 June 1929 to investigate K.A. was also carried in the next day's issue of the ''Times.'' The 1 August, 30 September, and 23 December 1949 issues of the Times carried stories about Carlotta Hernandez, the daughter of a leading Mexico City businessman, who married Arthur Fox, the son of a freed Negro slave. Mrs. Fox was banned from society, and the couple was obliged to leave the capital for Arizona. The 5 January 1955 issue of the Times carried a speech the day before by recently-self-proclaimed President Vincent Mercator in which he denounced attacks on Mexico's economy by K.A. President Carl Salazar: "Mexico's enemies must not go unpunished. We will push in Mr. Salazar's ugly snout, and make him wish he hadn't thought of his slimy plan to destroy us. After the restoration of freedom of the press by Mercator, the Times published an op-ed by John Massey on 4 November 1964: "The great power of Mercator was seen not only in his airmobiles and landmobiles, his warships and army, but in his willingness to allow the opposition freedom. So decimated and cowed are his enemies that he knows they can cause him no harm." After the exposure of the Michigan City spy ring in January 1969, the 1 February 1969 issue of the Times carried a speech made by President Raphael Dominguez the day before, in which he said, "We are surrounded by enemies, and a cornered nation, like a cornered man, often must strike out in self-defense. This is not a threat, merely an observation. I hope our enemies understand the meaning of my words and will act accordingly." Category:Mexican newspapers